


Secrets

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Gen, Guitar, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24736708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Sam discovers something about his brother that astonishes him.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14
Collections: Sam and Dean Winchester Gen





	Secrets

A muted sound echoed through the bunker’s corridors, one which the austere red-bricked edifice didn’t usually have to deal with.  
Even its youngest inhabitant, Sam Winchester, frowned as the notes of a strummed guitar danced their way into the library. 

At first, he surmised that Dean was playing some of his old tapes but the staccato sound of music wasn’t coming from a pre-recorded device. It sounded live.  
The bunker was full of strange objects but to his memory, a guitar wasn’t among them.  
Curious now, Sam went to investigate.

As he drew near Dean’s bedroom, the strumming grew louder and for a second, Sam feared something supernatural had invaded his brother’s room, some weird ghostly rock star which was playing to its victim.  
But that idea was soon quashed as Dean’s voice broke into song.

Strangely enough, the voice was clear and limpid, unlike the way his brother usually sang, torturing a tune with his off-key tones.  
Moreover, the music itself wasn’t the rock Dean preferred, it was a sweet, lilting piece, and his brother was putting his heart and soul into it.

Hovering outside the half-open door, Sam was carried away by Dean’s performance, the song washing over him like a warm blanket.  
When had Dean discovered this musical talent, and if he’d always been able to play guitar and sing so beautifully why hadn’t he done it before, Sam wondered.

‘ Don’t stand out there in the cold Sammy,‘ Dean said. ‘Come on in.’  
Sam flexed his shoulders in surprise before entering the room.’

‘Eavesdropping, eh! Little brother.’

‘That was awesome, Dean,’ Sam said. ‘But where did this come from?’  
Dean shrugged. ‘I took up guitar when I was with Lisa. Ben was trying to learn and he pestered me to give it a go too. I did, more keep him happy than anything else.’  
Sam nodded. He understood. They’d both had periods of their lives when they were on their own, moments they hadn’t shared but had nevertheless left a mark on them. 

‘What about your voice?’ Sam asked. ‘You usually sound like a frog with stones in its throat.’  
Looking up at Sam with a wry expression, he snorted. ‘That’s my secret singing identity, dude. A bad-ass hunter with the voice of a nightingale? No way. ‘

‘I wouldn’t have snitched,’ Sam declared with a smile, taking a seat at Dean’s side.  
‘You know what they say, dude, ‘A secret spoken finds wings’. 

Sam chuckled. ‘Now that it’s no longer a secret though, promise me you’ll not assault my ears in the Impala ever again.’  
Dean reached out a hand to grip his sibling’s shoulder.  
‘No more secrets, Sammy. Until the next one.’


End file.
